Getting Over It
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: [One-shot] He lay peacefully on his bed, the room as usual dark, his emerald eyes closed. He had one earplug in his ear, beats of rock pumping through his head, while the other earplug lay on his chest, filling the room with the low sound streaming from i


**Getting Over It**

_By SnakeEyesHannah_

He lay peacefully on his bed, the room as usual dark, his emerald eyes closed. He had one earplug in his ear, beats of rock pumping through his head, while the other earplug lay on his chest, filling the room with the low sound streaming from it. You would have thought he'd plug the other earplug in - that the enraged roars of his large uncle, the high-pitched calls of his bony aunt and the annoyed shouts and endless pounding on the door of his increasingly fat cousin would disturb him - but no. An area of silence, as hard as dragon scales but as thin as paper, lay around him.

Suddenly he jerked one eye open, his body tensed. The gentle flap of an owl wing a mile away had caught his attention. He sat up, the earplug fell down on his pillow, but he didn't notice. His bright eyes, so filled with pain and sorrow, were fixed on the dark window, trying to spot any movement outside.

He stood up, closed the space between the bed and the window and leaned heavily on the windowsill, staring out in the sleepy night that always surrounded Privet Drive. His eyes swept over the perfectly trimmed lawns, the flawless house façades and spotless cars on the driveways.

Just as he was about to step back into the warmth of his bed he saw something flash by under a lamppost. He opened the window quickly, allowing the cool night flow freely into the dark room. He spotted another flash, closer this time. A smile began to form across his saddened features; he recognized that flash of white. He kept his eyes fixed on the flash of white under the yellowing light of the lamps, his heart pounding harder and faster in excitement.

A gust of wind caught the owl's wings and its pace quickened. The window was approaching rapidly, but the snowy white owl didn't hesitate one second. It flew straight into the darkness of the room, circling around his head before settling on his outstretched hand.

He patted the smooth wings, thanked his loyal owl with a smile, and relieved her of her burden. Two letters, he noticed, and his heart began pounding faster again. He flipped one of the letters, the thickest, and found his name written with fancy bluegreen ink in a formal sort of handwriting. He placed the other letter on the windowsill, willing himself to open the first letter.

_Dear Harry;_

_I understand you want to get answers, but I have none for you. Your questions deserve an answer, but I am not the one to give you those, not here and now. All I can say is that attacks have occurred, but you already know this._

_I trust you are still practicing as we agreed and that you are keeping yourself busy. To take your mind off his death. It hurts, I know, but you are still not to blame for this. Always remember that, Harry._

_On a happier note I have attached your list of books for the next school year, as it was due soon. And by request of Molly Weasley you are 'demanded to show up at the Burrow within the next twenty-four hours'. So I'm afraid you will have to leave your uncle and aunt or Molly will have my head for it. Merlin knows that woman will do what she says..._

_Take care of yourself, Harry, and be sure to let Molly know I did as she asked me to. I will see you at the feast at the 1st of September._

_Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, __Order of Merlin, First Class, __Grand Sorcerer, __Chief Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, __International Confederation of Wizards _

A shadow of a smile traced his lips as he read the headmaster's words. Despite the anger he had felt toward the old man, despite having broken almost every object in his office, he still trusted the headmaster.

He laid the yellowish parchment to the side, only casting a brief glance at the two pieces of parchment still in the envelope. Like the headmaster said, it contained the usual list of books and items he was required to purchase for his sixth year.

His attention lay at the thin letter still on the windowsill. His name, scribbled down in a familiar handwriting, contrasted against the brightness of the envelope. He stared at it, hands on both sides of it, not making a move towards picking it up.

The letter lay there, alone, on the windowsill. He stared unblinkingly at it, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He promptly narrowed his eyes, forcing the anger, guilt and sorrow to wash over him. He wasn't supposed to be happy, it was like insulting the death of his godfather. Wallowing in self-pity was easy. The anger was easy to handle. Being happy wasn't.

Minutes passed without any movement but the slight flutter of the letter once in a while when a stronger wind caught the corner of it. Emerald eyes continued to stare until the letters almost rose from the yellowing parchment. His eyes were beginning to sting and he blinked and pulled himself straight, his back aching a little from standing still too long.

He looked away, closing his eyes. He wanted to open the letter, but he was afraid it would bring him good news – good news that would make him smile. He wasn't done grieving over Sirius yet.

Finally his reason overpowered his mind and he turned his gaze toward the letter, lying so innocently on the windowsill. He reached out a trembling hand and picked it up. He felt relieved only by holding the letter and he knew a smile lurked close by.

With a final deep breath, he flipped it over, opening the envelope. He tipped it upside-down and two pieces of parchment fell out in his open hand. He was surprised, Ron never wrote him more than a paragraph or two. He blinked, his eyebrows raised, as he noticed a neat handwriting on the second parchment. Ginny had written him.

_Harry,_

_How you doing, mate? I'm fine, I guess, I just miss the twins. You know they've moved out and into a flat over their shop?! Bloody insane, they are!_

_So anyway, Dumbledore gave us the thumbs up yesterday so we'll be swinging by your house tomorrow (Mum's fretting about cleaning the house before you visit!). I'll drop you an owl later on, OK?_

_Ron_

_PS. 'Mione's coming to stay with us the last two weeks before the term too!_

He barely read through Ron's letter, feeling anxious to read what his best friend's younger sister would possibly write him for.

_Hey Harry! _

_I guess you're wondering why I'm owling you since Ron's already done it, but I just wanted to talk to someone fun for a change. Ron's been an absolute twit since two weeks ago when he got an owl from Hermione. Obviously she had sent him pictures from her trip to... Where had she gone to this time? Oh yeah, Bulgaria!_

_Gee, you would think that the two were married and Hermione was having an affair or something! Ron's positively green with envy that she's visiting Krum. I mean, he's jealous of Krum, not Hermione. Bloody crazy, if you ask me. He'll be seeing her soon and it's not like she likes Krum _that way_ or anything._

_So... What was the reason for me writing you? Oh yeah, a sane person, I remember!_

_Since I doubt Ron's been letting you know what's been going on I suppose you want an update, right?_

_It's been so boring around here lately. I believe (hope!) Ron's told you about the twins moving out... They're obviously so successful with their shop they need to be closer to it "in order to know it's safe". Safe, my butt! It would be safer without them there. I feel so sorry for Lee sometimes, you know, with my brothers being insane and all._

_What else have been happening around here? Oh yeah, Bill visited us last week (Merlin knows we don't see him too often!) and guess what?! He's marrying Fleur! I couldn't believe it at first, but he looked so happy and so carefree. God, I so want to meet Fleur again. She _is_ going to be my sister-in-law._

_Boy, that was weird. I can't believe I'm getting a sister-in-law. Who'll be next? For our sanity's sake I hope it'll be Hermione. Those two will drive us bananas if they keep bickering so much!_

_Oooh! I just had the best idea ever! What do you say to getting Ron and 'Mione together? You know, plot against them until they finally say they love each other. Oh that would be so much fun! You and I wouldn't really force them into saying it (since lord knows 'Mione'll see right through us), just "nudge" them in the right direction, if you catch my drift..._

_Oh bugger, I hear mum calling. And I just realized I've been blabbing waaaay too much. So, owl me back?_

_Take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow, right?_

_Love_

_Ginny_

He couldn't help the smile as it formed while reading. He felt so good reading the letter. It was full of absolutely nothing, but it was good nothing. Ron and Hermione wrote him nothing too, but their nothing was more concerned-nothing. Pity-nothing.

Tomorrow he was going back to his home – to the Burrow – and he felt like it was going to be better than he thought before. Maybe he had grieved enough. Maybe it was time to get over it and start living life again. Who knew when that privilege would be taken away from them? And deep down he knew Sirius wouldn't want him to be sad forever.

Yes, it was time to move on and get over it...

**- -**

**Disclaimer:** Everything credits to miss JK Rowling, not me.

**Author's note:** Something I've been working on for the past few weeks. Forgive me for not putting anything up sooner. School's interfering. And for those of you who are patiently waiting for a sequel of _Christmas Surprises_ will have to wait a bit longer since I don't have any idea for it yet...


End file.
